1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor chip manufacturing. More particularly, the present invention relates to accommodating defects in the logical structure of semiconductor chips.
2. Background Art
Defect tolerances can be a critically important consideration in the manufacture of semiconductor chips. These considerations impact performance, yield, and ultimately cost. Thus, an important goal in the semiconductor manufacturing process is to minimize the occurrence of chip defects and reduce the impact of any defects that occur.
Traditional semiconductor manufacturing techniques typically result in the production of a predictable percentage of chips with defects. These defects occur because inherent impurities, such as dust or other particles, contaminate wafers that are used to form the chip during manufacturing. Unfortunately, the introduction of these inherent impurities can never be completely prevented. Consequently, most semiconductor wafer lots will include a small percentage of chips with inherent defects.
Depending on the ultimate function of the chip, some defects can be tolerated depending upon the number and nature of the defects. However, these defects become more problematic when they occur in devices that perform critical processing functions, such as math computations. For example, a single defect occurring in a particular module of some devices will render the device inoperable. Defects occurring in other modules, within that same device, may not necessarily render the entire device inoperable. Therefore, these latter defects could be tolerated within the device, on some scale.
The single instruction multiple data (SIMD) device (module), as understood by those of skill in the art, is a multi-processor architecture in which multiple processing elements perform the same operation on multiple data simultaneously. SIMDs are considered to be the computational workhorses, for example, of graphics processing devices. Conventional SIMDs are designed to include a small number of redundant sub-modules in anticipation of manufacturing defects that might occur in other modules. After manufacture, these SIMDs are evaluated to determine the nature and number of manufacturing defects. If the nature and number of defects are below a certain threshold, the device can still be used, albeit, at perhaps a degraded level of performance. On the other hand, if the nature and number of defects exceeds the threshold, the device is considered unusable.